


Did You Brush My Hair?

by oldmoviebuff



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is nice to Crowley's plants, Aziraphale mind's Crowley's flat, Aziraphale talks dirty for Aziraphale standards, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Requited Love, Romance, That pisses Crowley right off, Top Crowley (Good Omens), crowley takes an inopportune nap, don't worry I got permission, let's do this, like barely any angst, mostly these two idiots finally getting together, post-apocalypse-that-wasn't, shameless romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: After the Apocalypse That Wasn't, Crowley decides he's earned a nap. But what surprises await him when he wakes up?





	Did You Brush My Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> -Based off of a series of drawings I saw on the Tumblr. Yes I finally started the Tumblr. God help you all. Linked here:
> 
> <https://pinkpiggy93.tumblr.com/post/187186750947/just-some-lovey-dovey-scenes-of-the-angel-and-the>
> 
> Check them out, their work is amazing.
> 
> -Be forewarned, the drawings are just about as sAUcy as the words I tried to write for them. Let me know what you think of the words, and let pinkpiggy93 know what you thought of the drawings.

Did You Brush My Hair?

~A~

“Are you… are you quite certain, my Dear?” Aziraphale tried to contain his pooled worry and disappointment at the Demon’s sudden declaration of taking a nap.

“Angel… I’m tired. I stopped time yesterday, _we_ averted the apocalypse, _and_ switched bodies for hours. Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not passing out in the passenger seat.” Crowley raised an eyebrow as he sped the Angel back to his newly restored bookshop in _his_ newly restored Bentley.

Aziraphale threw him a harsh look as the Demon sped up again, on purpose, he was sure, just to get a rise out of him. “I just…” he sighed as he closed his eyes and reflected on all the close calls they had shared in the past few days. “I just don’t feel comfortable without you… Going off on your own, I mean.” Aziraphale felt his ears burn at his slip of affection.

“If it makes you feel any better, Angel, feel free to come and check on me.”

Crowley screeched to a halt in front of the Soho Bookshop, but Aziraphale barely noticed. “You would let me?”

“Of course, Angel.” An uncharacteristically soft expression melted his sharp face. “We’re on our side now, remember? Plus I’ve been saving your ass for centuries at this point, the least you can do in return is come over and water my plants.”

Aziraphale blushed and averted his eyes from the soft gaze. “I suppose it’s the least I could do.” He smiled as they both exited the car and made their way up the steps to his shop. “Could I tempt you to a night cap, dear boy?”

Crowley smiled fondly through his glasses and slunk against the frame with his hands deep in his pockets. “Better not, Angel. ‘M really tired. Keep a good watch over my stuff while I’m ‘out’, K?” And with that, he suddenly leaned forward, cradling the side of the Angel’s round face, and planted a tiny kiss on the corner of his lips. “G’Night, Angel.”

Before he could even process what just transpired, Crowley was in his Bentley and down the road, leaving Aziraphale as red as an apple.

-A-C-A-C-A-C-A-C-A-C-A-

-C-

“Angel?...” Crowley tried to shake the sleep from his voice as he stirred in his bed. He’d barely regained consciousness for a fraction of a millisecond when he sensed the ‘holy presence’ in his apartment.

It only took him opening his eyes to see a familiar winged mug on his nightstand to back it up. And it took the muffled cooing ringing through his walls to pull him out of his sheets to confirm it. He followed the sweet, singsong words through the hall until he reached his greenroom where his stomach and his jaw nearly dropped from his form.

Through the cracked door, he could see his plant room had now bloomed into the most lush, verdant garden he had ever seen. It had been lush and verdant before, but this… THIS put it all to shame. Vines had taken over the walls and most of the ceiling, dewy moss was covering the floor, and all manner of tiny blooms had sprouted in every direction. And in the middle of all of this was Aziraphale, sleeves rolled to his elbows, his pants rolled to mid-calf, and his feet bare, so as not to disturb the ground foliage.

“My, my, my, aren’t we handsome today?” He sighed as he snapped his fingers and a misting system from the ceiling sprang to life. “You are all doing _so_ well. Please grow strong and true. I want you all looking your best for when he wakes up.”

The sweet nothings serenaded in the general direction of his plants was almost enough to make him gag as Crowley fumed.

“Alright, ALRIGHT, enough of that! Spoiling time with Granny Aziraphale is over, GOT IT!” He shouted as he burst into the room.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale smiled as the bedraggled demon, in black pajamas no less, stormed his way into the now quaking garden. “My dear, there’s no need for all of that…” He tried to admonish, but couldn’t keep the façade going through his joy.

“Listen, Angel, I’ve spent a lot of years putting these bastards into line, and I’ll not have one little nap throw them off their behavioral training…” He stopped at the sudden shadow that passed over the Angel’s face. “It wasn’t a little nap, was it?”

The Angel seemed to try and banish the disappointment that gave him away and smiled warmly. “Oh, I don’t know… You’ve slept for much longer, before. And you we so tire-…”

“How long, Angel?”

“…Just, oh… let me think… about 2 years…” His smile was more pained and Crowley could sense how much the Angel was trying to hide it. In fact, he was almost certain the Angel knew, _down to the minute_, how long he had been asleep.

“I’m sorry, Angel.” He stepped forward and placed a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“It’s quite alright, my dear boy. I looked in on you. I made sure your plants were watered…” He cleared his throat at the sudden daggers the Demon threw at him with his slitted eyes. “…I dusted the place, made sure you looked your best when you woke up…” The Angel stopped suddenly at this, realizing that he may have said too much.   
“What do you mean, ‘looked your best’?” Crowley narrowed his eyes at Aziraphale.

“Well…” he stammered, wringing his hands. “Well, I know how you like to look ‘just so’… and after a couple of months… well… I wanted to make sure you didn’t look a sight when you woke up…” He offered a trembling smile.

It was at this point that Crowley finally noticed something tickling his shoulders. Before Aziraphale could stutter out anymore half-conceived explanations, Crowley rushed to his bathroom and looked himself over in the mirror. Looking back at him was a clean-shaven face, smooth to the touch, and shining red locks, curling around his shoulder blades.

“Angel… Did you _brush_ my hair?” Crowley said a little louder than he should’ve, not realizing that Aziraphale had followed him and was now sheepishly huddled in the doorway.

“It was growing, you see… and I’ve never been around you while you napped so I didn’t know what your, ummm…. process was… when you…” His face was beet read, and his voice was as shaky as one of his plants.

Looking this shy, shuffling Angel in the doorway, pants and shirtsleeves cuffed, and feet bare, Crowley was overcome by such a wave of love that he couldn’t contain it anymore.

“So, I gave it a trim, and well… you can’t really have a proper trim without brushing. So I used some coconut oil and…”

Whatever sickeningly sweet thing the Angel was about to say, was lost to the ages as Crowley crossed the bathroom and pulled him in for a kiss.

He held the Angel’s face with all the care and tenderness as the Angel would with an especially rare first edition. He soon felt the Angel’s soft hands glide up his sides and wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Crowley… I…”

“Shhh… shh… two beats of a wing, K Angel?” Crowley breathed against his lips as he snapped his fingers and both were suddenly in his bedroom.

“Now…What were you going to say?...” Crowley growled as he kissed Aziraphale’s chin. “My darling?...” another kiss on his jawline. “My dear?...” another on the tip of his nose. “My Angel?...” and another over his beautiful blue eyes.

“Crowley… I…” Aziraphale tried again, but stopped as tears began to roll down his cheeks even while he smiled. “I’m sorry… I…”

Crowley pulled back enough to wipe the luminescent tears from Aziraphale’s beaming face. “It’s ok, Angel. I know. I love you too.” And with that, they both found themselves on Crowley’s expansive, plush bed.

Crowley loomed over the flustered, panting Angel as he took in every square inch of his form. “D’you know, Angel? I think you might be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?” He smiled as the Angel blushed once more. Scratch that, Aziraphale blushing was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Crowley, dear…really…” Aziraphale giggled as he tangled his fingers into Crowley’s curls and pulled him back down into another kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity of ruthless snogging, Crowley felt a soft hand gently push him away. “What iss it?” He gasped, breathless. “’M I going too fasst?” he wheezed, masking the regret growing in his soul.

“No, my dear…” Aziraphale huffed out, between breaths. “Not fast enough…”

To say that Crowley was a demon, is pretty obvious at this point. But knowing him, how he operated, and how he interacted with those around him, when compared to other demons, one could understand that Crowley himself never really identified as one. Not truly. Not until this point, that is. Not until his beloved Angel, whom he had waited and pined after for over 6,000 years, was beneath him, practically begging him to ‘go on’, had Crowley ever truly felt demonic.

The red-hot lust burned inside him, filling him to the brim with uncomfortable warmth that he could bask in forever. With a snap of his fingers, his pajamas were crumpled to the floor, and Aziraphale’s clothes were neatly folded atop his dresser. Without wasting another second, he burred his head in the Angel’s neck and sucked a purple welt into the side. The moans he heard spilling from the angel were at once both heavenly and sinful, as Crowley ached to hear more. He ran his hands up and down the ethereal, smooth skin, and was only distantly aware of said angel beginning to grind himself against his angular form. ‘Distantly aware’ quickly turning to ‘uncomfortably aware’, the second their throbbing erections brushed each other.

“Angel… Angel…” Crowley stammered, pulling away suddenly. Much to the positively _adorable_ disappointment written all across the Angel’s face. “Are you sure?”

“Yes…” Aziraphale reached a hand up, and ever so gently brushed a sweaty strand away from Crowley’s face. “Please…”

Crowley was doing his best to not discorporate, or worse, finish too soon right as the Angel’s chest bobbed up and down.

Aziraphale had never been very good at hiding his shy smiles and looks of adoration from Crowley throughout the years. And even though Crowley had basically fallen for him during their first meeting, he was content to put his feelings to the side for the sake of maintaining a friendship with literally the only being on earth he could be friends with. It wasn’t until a few decades ago, however, that Crowley dared to entertain the idea that Aziraphale might feel something more for him. Again, pointing to those glowing smiles and puppy-dog looks. He even tested the waters a few times, only to get shut down by the ever-wary Angel, always looking over his shoulder, afraid that mommy might catch him with his hand in the cookie jar. Crowley understood. It killed him. It tore him apart every single day. But he understood.

Now, with both of them being free, he let that hope creep back in. He ‘tested the waters’ one last time, by stealing that little pre-nap good night kiss from the Angel’s cheek, and left the ball in his court. Little did he suspect that it would lead to his perfect, flawed, panting Angel, quivering with thirst beneath him.

“I want to feel you, Crowley.” The Angel continued as he caressed his cheek. “Please… Crowley… I want to feel all of the years of love you’ve harbored for me. Make me _feel_ it.”

“Angel…” Crowley wheezed, vision blurring.

“Yes, my love?”

“You’re gonna have to ssstop talking now.” And with that, Crowley lunged down and captured the Angel’s lips in the most searing kiss he dared. He crushed them together and writhed as they round all their years of miscommunication, frustration, and general collective idiocy into each other.

At some point, Crowley managed to pull himself away long to miracle lube onto his fingers, and gently began to caress the Angel’s stunning ass. Aziraphale moaned and whimpered, eyes plastered shut, as Crowley pressed his forehead into his chest and used every demonic power he had to concentrate on the task at hand.

At last he managed in a finger, then another, and eventually a third. Each addition earning another wanton gasp or moan from the Angel, speckled with the occasional, ‘Crowley….’. Finally, when neither he nor Aziraphale could take any more, he pulled away to line himself up. He gave one last questioning glance to the red-faced Angel, only to be met with his heavenly blue eyes and a small nod.

Without another thought, Crowley gently (but not too gently, he’s still feeling pretty demonic right now) thrust himself into Aziraphale. The Angel’s legs immediately hooked around Crowley’s hips and pushed him in to the hilt. Crowley couldn’t contain the growl of sudden pressure and tension. Similar, he was sure, to the scream that escaped Aziraphale at the same time.

“You… did… that one… to yourssself…Angel…” Crowley mustered out between heavy breaths as he forced his eyes to refocus.

“You’re… worth it…” Aziraphale whimpered.

Crowley closed his eyes as he felt another wave of love wash over him. The sight before him well and truly hurt his eyes. Aziraphale’s adorable curls mussed, his wondrous eyes plastered shut in pleasure, the delicate blush running across his nose and cheeks, and to top it all off, his swollen, round bottom lip being crushed beneath his perfectly straight teeth. It really was all too much. All Crowley could do was close his eyes to it and bask in his other senses.

He felt those heavenly hands cling to his shoulders as he began to move against him. He smelled the air, heavy with demonic and angelic lust; a wicked mixture of apples, a crisp autumn breeze, and just a kiss of sweat. He tasted Aziraphale’s need as he slowly dragged a forked tongue across his lower jaw. And of course, he heard the moans. Celestial moans. Sinful moans. Moans that, alone, could do him right then and there. Saints and sinners, it wouldn’t be long now.

Thankfully, Aziraphale was on the same page as Crowley and his moans and coos became a little more stammered and a lot more strained. Crowley leaned down to embrace his Angel as he angled himself and picked up the pace. This slight change of position, forced the Angel’s eyes to open and a small gasp to escape from his lips.

“C-Crowley… t-there…” was all he could muster out.

“_Here, Angel_?” Crowley purred into Aziraphale’s ear and thrust again, being damned sure he didn’t move an inch out of line.

Aziraphale’s only response was a small squeak, which Crowley took to mean, “Yes! There! Fuck me into eternity, Demon of mine, as long as you do it right there!” (Which, more or less, is what Aziraphale had intended to squeak to mean).

Crowley took a hitched breath and buried his head in his Angel’s neck as he thrust again and again, hitting the spot each time. Aziraphale’s urging hands suddenly turned to a death grip as he cried against him.

“Crowley, dear… I…” he strained through tears.

“I know, Angel, I know…” And with one final thrust, both Angel and Demon arched their backs into the sweeping tidal wave of pleasure and release.

Crowley, for his part, was sure he saw heaven. Way back, as it had been in his time. Just warmth, and love, and light. Once he had two brain cells to rub together again, he would ask Aziraphale what he saw. After that split second stretched to eternity, Crowley came crashing back down to Earth, or rather, Aziraphale’s waiting arms. Both were the same to him. After all, what was Earth without Aziraphale?

After another eternity of listening to Aziraphale’s heartbeat slow back to a normal pace, Crowley became vaguely aware of a gentle hand caressing his head.

“You didn’t do this to me while I was asleep, did you, Angel?”

“…Wha- why- for heaven’s sake, Crowley! What kind of monster do you think I am?” Aziraphale tensed beneath him and Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle at the flustered Angel.

“Corrupted you already, have I? I know I just rogered you senseless, but please try and keep your mind out of the gutter.” Crowley raised his head to meet Aziraphale’s gaze, resting his chin on the soft sternum.

Aziraphale colored red once more and muttered something about him being a ‘demonic brat’ under his breath.

“I meant this…” He smiled and reached back a hand to rest atop the one Aziraphale had tangled in his hair. “You didn’t pet me while I was asleep, did you?”

Still a keeping up the pretense of being offended, Aziraphale let out an indignant huff. “Like you would’ve let me!” He turned his head to focus on the a space just beyond the bed before adding, “I wanted to.”

“You’re right, Angel, I don’t think I would’ve let you.” Crowley smiled, letting Aziraphale off the hook. “I don’t think I mind the brushing though…” He sat up and cocked his head in the Angel’s direction. He wasn’t going to let him _completely_ off the hook.

“Well…” Aziraphale blushed once more as he sat up next to Crowley and leaned back against the headboard, miracling away their mess as he did so. “I wasn’t going tell you, but…”

“’But’ what, Angel?” Crowley’s tone darkened slightly as he leaned in.

“You… well… you purred.” He smiled sheepishly as he raised his eyes to finally meet Crowley’s.

“I what?” Now it was his turn to blush.

“Well, every time I brushed your hair… you purred.”

“Demons. Don’t. Purr.” He gritted his teeth, staring every threat he could imagine into the Angel’s angelic face.

“To be honest, Crowley, you were never much good at being a demon.” Crowley had never been so close to discorporating the Angel himself, than right now. Luckily for Aziraphale, all his anger and humiliation fizzled away the second he reached forward and pulled the snarling demon into a tender, drawn out kiss.

“_Would you like me to brush your hair now?_” He whispered against Crowley’s lips as he pulled away. “It seems to have gotten tangled all over again.”

“Just shut up and get the brush.” Crowley grumbled as he repositioned his head into Aziraphale’s lap.

“Of course, dear.”

Crowley closed his eyes and sighed as he felt one hand come to rest on the top of his head, and a brush gently but firmly drag through his hair, running though at a steady rhythm.

“Aziraphale?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I love you.”

“To the end of this world and the next, I love you too.”

“And Aziraphale?”

“Yes, Crowley?”

“If you EVER tell anyone I purred….”

“I might have heard wrong, dearest. In fact, I think what I heard was actually a threatening hiss. Like coming across a rattlesnake. I nearly ran out of the room the first time I heard it.”

“That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> -The winged mug next to the bed is meant to imply that Aziraphale, definitely spent many hours in Crowley's bedroom. Reading to him, brushing his hair, miracling his face shaved (it would've been too awkward to try and position his face for daily shaving while he slept ((though I do have an occasional giggle at Aziraphale getting all flustered, trying to hold Crowley's head up as he attempts to shave him with a straight razor, only for him to let out a loud snore and smear shaving cream all over the sheets))), and of course, miracling fresh pjs and sheets (see previous point about how hard it would've been to do manually).
> 
> -The brush Aziraphale uses is a ponce-y polished silver, gilded affair with pearl inlay and walnut bristles. Not that Crowley can see it.
> 
> -I tried to just make this a ficlet to go with the images... but that fucking plot bunny never just lets me write straight porn. Honestly it was supposed to be:  
"Angel, did you brush my hair while I was asleep?"   
"I guess I did."   
"I love you."   
"I love YOU"   
*sex* *sex* *sex* *sex* *sex*


End file.
